


The donation.

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trio receive a weird request after donating to the live-stream, the three are left uncertain of what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The donation.

Date: Tuesday 22nd December  
Time: 8:02pm  
Location: Yogtowers

Kim's POV.

Stretching out my arms, I quietly yawned. Me and Will had finished our stream session, I was now waiting for Simon and Hannah so we could start the 'HAKIMON' stream. Soon Hannah entered the live-stream room and sat down, but Simon was no where to be seen. We waited for 10 minutes before Lewis entered the room.

"Hey, Simon won't be on the stream tonight, he was feeling ill so I told him to go home and get some rest. It might just be you two tonight". He said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, well lets see how this goes with two people" Hannah replied. Lewis simply nodded and left. 

During the beginning of the stream we set some goals, the first goals were me and Hannah wearing onsies. Surprisingly, we hit the onises goal in 15 minutes, me and Hannah wore our usual ones. Hannah in her blue owl onsie, and me in my red panda onsie. We begun to play a horror game, occasionally getting jump scared.

After about an hour we needed someone else with us on the stream.

"Is anyone still here?" Hannah asked curious.

"I'll go check", I said as I got up from my seat and looked around the offices. There weren't many people still here, some were still recording. I looked into each office, most were empty with the lights off. I was about to give up and go back into the live-stream room when I noticed that one office still had the lights on. Curious I walked up to the door and looked through the window, inside was Lewis sat at his desk. Smiling I knocked on the door and opened it, he turned around to face me, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Miss Panda" he said casually, still smirking.

I giggled and said "Hey, we need someone else on the stream and hoped you could join us, unless your busy".

"Sure, I'd love too". He replied smiling, as he logged off his computer, got up from his chair and followed me into the live-stream room.

"Got someone Hannah!" I yelled as I sat down, Lewis sitting beside me. As me and Hannah were in onsies, I thought we could get Lewis in one. So I set another donation goal, and after 5 minutes we already hit that goal. Lewis got up and left to go put on a onsie. While he was out, me and Hannah loaded up another horror game, ready to play it when Lewis returned. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and Lewis entered the room, dressed in a lemur onsie. 

"Aww! Lewis the lemur!" I squealed as Lewis sat beside me. "Don't you look adorable!" 

Lewis put his headphones back on and nudged my shoulder lightly, smirking. We let Lewis play the horror game, laughing each time he got scared. After another jumpscare, Lewis wheeled his chair and hid behind me, not wanting to continue. I laughed as he rested his head on my shoulder, muffling into my shoulder.

"Kim, please can you play the game! I'm gonna have a heart attack soon!" He lightly chuckled as he pushed me forwards, towards the keyboard. 

"Your such a chicken Lewis!", I said as I laughed at his actions.

As me and Lewis were focused on the game, Hannah was reading out donation messages. She continued reading them out as me and Lewis kept screaming with fear and shying away from every corner in the game. Hannah began reading out one donation but soon mumbled the rest of it, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. 

"You okay Hannah?" I asked, looking towards my friend.

"Yeah...Just this weird request, I'll read it out". She replied, sounding confused.

"Living_Flower donated $250 asking that if Lewis and Kim kiss, then they will donate another $250." By now Lewis looked towards Hannah, but looked surprised.

"Someone actually said that?", Lewis asked, Hannah nodded.

"Um.. What do you want to do about it?" Hannah replied, unsure of what to do. Lewis simply shrugged, also unsure of how to deal with this. I looked over to another screen and saw chat going crazy! 

"Oh wow.. Chat is going crazy!" Laughing as I said this, Hannah and Lewis both looked at the screens and also laughed at how chat reacted to that donation message. Then they began spamming love hearts in the chat, 'Wow chat..Thanks', I thought. Soon Lewis noticed the onslaught of love hearts in chat and snickered.

"Chat you are... The worst." Lewis said before snickering again. After a few minutes, chat kept spamming love hearts and the word 'KISS!'.

"No chat!" I said half shouting, half laughing. 

By now both Hannah and Lewis were laughing at me shouting at chat. Then Lewis took off his headphones, turned his chair and his body so it was facing me and put his fingers under my chin, turning my head to face him. He smirked and then whispered.

"To end chat's torture", before I fully understood what he said, he tilted his head to the right and neared his face near mine. Then he lightly kissed my lips, I could feel him smile slightly as he kissed for a few more seconds before pulling away. As he pulled away, Lewis stared into my eyes, still smiling, his fingers still under my chin. My eyes had darted to the chat screen, words were flying up the screen, too fast to read. Lewis also looked at the screen and chuckled as he also noticed chat going nuts, he then looked back at me. Our eyes gazed into each others as I leaned in and kissed him again, the kiss getting more passionate as Lewis caressed my cheek. His soft fingers brushing against my skin. However, we were forced to break as the stream got cut off. 

"Uh guys.." Hannah started, "I think we got banned". 

"Whoops" Lewis said cheekily, smirking at me, "Chat asked for it" He said, biting his lip. 

Despite the stream ending early tonight, it wasn't our fault... 

Chat asked for it!


End file.
